


Would You Ever Kiss a Bloke?

by lunaticul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticul/pseuds/lunaticul
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are at Hogsmeade.Tired of James' Lily-esque antics, Sirius takes Remus with him for some alone time.





	Would You Ever Kiss a Bloke?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This fic 2.0 is here! Sorry, it's really been bugging me lately and I needed to fix it. Hopefully this version's better! ':))

The tough January weather had Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs all swaddled up in coats, hats and scarves, their peeking noses red from the cold.

The village of Hogsmeade was always the most beautiful in the winter, but also the most crowded. Every street was packed with curious visitors, their breath visible in the cold air, talking and laughing and enjoying the cheerful atmosphere. Soft tunes flowed through every alley. All the shops were stuffed to the brim, either with warm foods and beverages, all the best sweets and treats or the warmest, most comfortable coats and hand-knitted sweaters.

It was already past three when the four boys were walking through the streets of Hogsmeade, laughing loudly and enjoying the candy they had just bought from Honeydukes. The whole trip had been delayed because of silly Frank Longbottom, who had managed to lose his permission form at the last minute.

"I keep wondering and wondering," Remus said to Sirius, taking a bite of his chocolate frog, "how it's possible for you to fake your mother's signature every single year and still get away with it so immaculately."  


Sirius shrugged, smirking.

"I have Slytherin in my blood, Moons, it runs through my veins!" he dramatized. Remus rolled his eyes. "That, and McGee is unequivocally and irrevocably in love with me."

Peter snorted. Remus rolled his eyes.

"She's my only one, true love. Sorry, Rem."

James gasped in mock offense. He grabbed Sirius' arm, almost making him drop his Fizzing Whizzbees.

"What does that make me, then? I thought I was your one, true love! And all this time... there's been not one, but two other women!"

"James, James. Prongsie. Little prong. McGee is my mistress. Remus is my second wife, the first one left me for Dumbledore -- she was severely disappointed. You, Prongs, are and will always, forever and ever be my bitch."

They laughed, but Remus felt a little flushed around his neck. Maybe his coat was a bit too thick. Maybe it was getting warmer out.

"So where do we go next? We have the whole afternoon to ourselves, gentlemen!"

"Hey, Prongs," Peter said, slapping James' shoulder. James jerked his head toward him, for something else to catch his eye immediately. Just by the Three Broomsticks was standing the gorgeous, angelic Lily Evans, laughing brightly along with Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. Her red hair looked marvellous against the completely white, snowy background and James soon found himself hypnotised.

"...Anyone fancy a butterbeer?" he asked.

The four boys entered The Three Broomsticks. They settled at a table and ordered four butterbeers, James specifically asking for some ginger in his.

Sirius nudged Remus with his shoulder. When Remus turned around, he was met by a big, familiar yet electrifying pair of grey eyes staring into his, mischievously.

"Look at him, he's helpless," Sirius whispered into his ear. He was smirking, and his mouth was dangerously close to Remus' cheek and it was getting more and more difficult for Remus not to notice.

"It's quite pathetic, realy," he stammered somehow.

James kept looking and smiling dumbly at Lily and blushing whenever she caught him. Once he caught her gaze, he waved her enthusiastically. She would just avert her gaze and roll her eyes. When James spilled his drink, Sirius decided he'd had enough of this nonsense.

"Right," he said, slamming his pint to the table. "Worms, you stay here and deal with this lovesick sod. Remus and I have important business to attend to." He grabbed Remus' arm, not waiting for either of them to respond.

Once outside, Remus freed himself from Sirius' grip and rubbed his wrist.

"Merlin, Pads, be more gentle, will you?" he said. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, all right, princess. Let's go find something fun to do," he said.

Remus raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "What about the important business?"

"The important business was not gagging to death because of Prongs and Evans," he explained.

Then, he offered Remus his hand. Remus had spent more time than he'd like to admit admiring Sirius' hands in the past. He sighed , before giving in and taking it, feeling himself go red at the impact. Sirius' hand was warm and a little rough, compared to Remus' softer, colder one.

"Right then, off we are," Sirius said, dragging Remus after himself once again.

They ended up in Zonko's, where they picked up and played with most of products without the intention of actually buying anything.

"Pygmy puffs are so adorable," Remus cooed as he petted one. Sirius chuckled.

"I know what to get you for your birthday then," he said. Remus raised an eyebrow, turning to him. "Which colour would you prefer?"

"Pads, that would be a terrible idea," he said. "I can barely take care of myself." Sirius laughed.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," he said, touching the werewolf's back. Remus pressed his lips together, turning away so Sirius couldn't see his blushing cheeks.

They kept walking through the shop until they reached an Amortentia section. Remus widened his eyes.

"I thought these things were illegal!" he said, picking up a vial and turning it around. The words Amortentia Love Potion were written in cursive on a soft pink tag. Remus took off the cap and smelled it. Immediately, his eyes widened. He put the cap back on and almost threw it back where he took it from.

"What's it smell like, Moons?" Sirius teased him, picking a vial too. Remus hesitated, trying to find a very subtle way to describe the not-at-all-subtle smell of... well, wet dog. And motor oil. And something else, something intense and specific. He knew exactly what it was.

"Uh… r-rain and chocolate," he muttered. Sirius chuckled, mumbling Of course. 

He took the cap off his own vial and smelled it. A smile played at his lips as he looked Remus straight in the eye.

"I smell...fresh air. And wood. And...oh."

Sirius put the vial down and took Remus' hand again. "Come on, let's go somewhere else," he said. Remus, still stunned, didn't have any power to do anything but oblige.

Sirius and Remus had a more special sort of friendship.

They were close in a different way than James and Sirius were. James and Sirius were like brothers. They had a very strong bond that nobody could ever break. They could do disgusting stuff in front of each other and not mind it. They shared absolutely anything and everything, it all going without saying. They were family.

Sirius and Remus were a whole other thing. They talked about dreams and passions. They were each other's shoulder to cry on. They spent late nights together because they were the only ones awake. They could tell each other anything with the full assurance of not getting judged. And also, they casually flirted all of the time.

Which would've been be hilarious if Remus wasn't head over heels in love with Sirius, and had been for a while now.

Sirius was the type of person who was very easy to fall for. His grey, misty eyes seemed to always invite you to find out what's hiding behind them. His lips, almost always curved into a very annoying, cocky smirk that Remus would more than love to kiss off of his face sometime. His hair, Sirius' pride and joy, almost begged you to run your fingers through it.  
His humor was also very likable and his flamboyance was way attractive. It was almost unnerving how much of a spell this boy could put on Remus.

"Come on, Moons, we don't have all day," Sirius said. And indeed they didn't, as the dark was already settling over the village of Hogsmeade.

Sirius led Remus to the outskirts of the village, a pretty view of Hogwarts and the Great Lake staring back at them majestically.

Sirius sat down on the grass and patted a spot next to him, inviting Remus to join him.

"This is really nice," Remus said, smiling at the view. Sirius hummed in response.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like this," he shrugged, laying back on the grass and closing his eyes.

Remus allowed himself to stare for a second. He barely ever did. But right in that moment, Sirius just looked so beautiful and he couldn't help himself. His hair was sprawled on the grass, looking as fashionably messy as ever, his gorgeous eyes were closed ever so gently, dark and long eyelashes fanning over his perfectly fair skin. There was a soft, satisfied smile on his thin lips. They looked so perfect, whether he was talking or smirking or scowling, it was almost like they were begging Remus to lean down the tiniest bit and–

"Moony?"

Remus blinked, feeling as if he had been yanked out of some sort of trance.

"Mm?"

"How come you never date any girls?"

Remus hadn't been expecting that. He cleared his throat, looking down to the grass and avoiding Sirius' wandering eyes at all costs.

"I suppose... I'm just not interested."

"In dating?"

"Sure."

There was a pause. Sirius seemed to be deep in thought. Then, he grabbed both of Remus' hands, taking him by surprise. He sat up, and now the two of them were way, way too close to each other yet again.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Remus could feel his cheeks getting red. This was certainly not the way he had expected his day to go. Of course, he was trying to find all the logical explanations in the world for their close proximity, but there was a tiny, screaming voice at the back of his head that was telling him exactly what was expected to happen.

"I... haven't," he muttered. Sirius' round and grey eyes seemed to have enlarged times a hundred.

"Are you kidding me? How?!" he exclaimed. Remus wasn't sure why it was so hard to believe that no one had had the desire to put their lips on a weird, nerdy and sarcastic adolescent werewolf.

"...I don't know? Why does it matter, Sirius?"

"W-well, it matters because... Because you're my best mate! You can't be leaving Hogwarts without even having had a first kiss!" Sirius was getting borderline hysterical.

"Pads, it's our sixth year... I still have plenty of time to--"

But Sirius was shaking his head, clearly disapproving.

"Remus. I love you and you're my best friend. But you're sixteen years old and you haven't kissed anyone. By now, Bruce McLaggen has got Chlamydia two times. This just won't do."

"Pads... Are you suggesting I get Chlamydia to fit in? Because if so, I'd rather stay a virgin forever."

Sirius gave a long suffering sigh.

"No, Moony. I'm just saying... Maybe you should try it out... I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there that wouldn't mind getting it on with you. I mean, you're smart and funny and definitely not... ugly."

"Very reassuring, Pads."

Sirius shoved him. "You know what I mean! I could find you a bird if you'd let me."

Remus rolled his eyes, then took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"You don't understand, Sirius. I'm not interested. I don't... Gosh... I don't want to kiss girls."

Sirius stayed silent for a second, as if contemplating Remus' words. meanwhile, Remus was contemplating all of his life choices and asking himself if moving back to Wales, or maybe Canada or Australia was such a bad idea.

"Why?" came the reply. Remus was a bit taken aback.

"Wh-- I don't know! It's just how it's always been. I have never looked at a girl and thought, that, I'd want to snog that silly. I find it rather gross, actually."

"But how do you know if you've never done it?" Sirius wondered. Remus rolled his eyes again, really not wanting to have this conversation right now and wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

"Sirius, would you ever kiss a bloke?" he asked. He was expecting Sirius to wince, to spit out synonyms of disgusting and to ask Remus how he could even fathom the idea. Instead, he got a distracted shrug.

"I don't know. I've never done it. I wouldn't be opposed to it, I guess. Would you? Kiss a bloke, that is."

Remus thought it had been obvious, but judging by Sirius' intent and curious gaze (which Remus could feel burning holes into his skin), it hadn't been. He nodded faintly, carefully, not taking his eyes off of the ground.

"But you've never tried it."

Remus looked up this time, slightly irritated.

"I think we've established that I've never done any sort of kissing ever."

Sirius raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry, just making sure."

There was a pregnant silence after that, thoughts rushing through both of their heads at light's speed. Remus couldn't believe he had just come out to one of his best friends. And to the one he was crushing on, no less! The reaction had been, well... quite strange. It was neither disapproving, nor enthusiastic. Wait. Had Sirius told him he wouldn't mind kissing blokes? Or was that just Remus' hopeful subconscious wishing and praying that his pathetic pining wasn't unilateral?

Then, the world went still.

Cold, soft lips were pressing against his own and his entire body went stiff.

This had happened over and over again in Remus' dreams. Maybe not this exact setting, but the kiss. Sirius' lips and his own. Sirius' hand gently on the back of his neck. Just Sirius and him and kissing. Kissing like the world wasn't going to yank them apart as soon as it took notice. Kissing as if it was the only right thing to do in the midst of a Wizarding War. Kissing like all of the oxygen in the world could be gone and they'd still live off of the short breaths and gasps of each other.

Had this been a dream, he'd have woken up by now, sweaty and panting and disappointed. But Sirius Black was still kissing him and he wasn't waking up.

But then Sirius pulled away, concerned and scared and definitely, definitely panicking.

"Shit, Remus, fuck, I'm sorry, I thought-- I didn't mean to--"

But Remus decided he liked Sirius much better when he wasn't talking. He grabbed him by his coat and pulled him into a second kiss, cutting his worry short. It was awkward, and their lips weren't perfectly collided, but it was the best they'd ever had. Sirius shoved his fingers through Remus' unruly curls, while Remus grabbed at his arms and back. It was all heated and desperate, each of them trying to taste all that they had missed out on. All that they hadn't been able to reach before.

When they pulled away, Sirius' lips were parted, as if wanting to say something and being unsure as to what exactly that was. Remus' expression was full of utter disbelief.

"I think... I like kissing blokes," Remus blurted. Sirius looked at him before laughing, shortly and breathlessly.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, me too."

And then, they did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my nonsense, and welcome to my first post on this page! I'm kind of just getting started with my writing Harry Potter fanfiction. But I've been getting really into it recently, so there might be more posts in the future. Stay tuned?\
> 
> tumblr: vajthat


End file.
